


Property of...

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Dean Baker, Alpha wolf Harry Hart, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Eggsy, Dom Harry Hart, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hurt Eggsy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Rentboy Eggsy, Slightly Dark Harry Hart, Sub Eggsy, Werewolf Harry Hart, paying rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Harry Hart is Dean Baker's new Land Lord and once Dean learns that Harry is eyeing up his ever so useful step-son a deal was made.A year later the deal was broken....





	Property of...

He screamed his back arching off the floor, his stomach and chest already splattered with his cum as the man holding his hips groaned as filled the teen up for the 10th time that day. He pulled out of Eggsy and fell by his side they lid there both gasping for air the older man still wearing his suit. “Thanks for paying your rent.” Harry chuckled as he turned to face the young man, Eggsy had a strange look on his face and it had Harry rolling onto his side and looking down at him. “Something wrong?” He asked, as he strokes his face seeing the faraway look in those blue orbs where he could see tears gathering in his eyes. “Eggsy are you hurt?” He asked him softly.

Eggsy turned his head to him “C…Can you untie my hands please.” His voice was horsed but it also seems as if he was chocking on his own words. Harry nodded as he took the key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, Eggsy sighed as he looked at his wrists seeing the marks where the metal cuffs dug in. “Dean kicked me out.” He whispered, Harry frowned as he watched the young man.  
“Is that what worrying you?” Harry asked “You know you can stay here with me if you wish.” Eggsy didn’t say anything, the older man frowned as he hooked his fingers under Eggsy’s chin and got him to look at him “Eggsy I’m not just fucking you for your step-father’s rent.” He told him   
“I’m pregnant.” Eggsy whispered, Harry blinked as he looked at him “That is why Dean threw me out, he didn’t want another mouth to feed and I’m no good to him if I’m pregnant.” He told him as he felt his tears escape from his eyes “And-and you will tell me to fuck off an all…” Harry stopped him with a kiss.

The kiss took Eggsy’s breath ways as Harry stroked his face at the same time, as he pulled back and smiled down at the cocky young man. “I will not tell you to fuck off. Eggsy what does this tattoo say?” He asked as he rubbed his thumb across Eggsy’s hip.   
“Property of Harry Hart.” He whispered, he kept looking into the older man’s eyes that are bright and sighing with joy.   
“Right you belong to me Eggsy, you didn’t have to do the things I’ve asked of you? I wouldn’t have pushed you love if you said no.” He smiled as he moved his hand down to Eggsy’s stomach and rubbed softy circles though the sticky mess. “As of today love you are living with me and you will never leave me again.” He growled softly his eyes changing to amber of the wolf.   
“Yes alpha.” Eggsy smiled as he warped his arms around Harry’s throat and held him close. 

A year ago Harry was Dean’s new Land Lord and the alpha threatens to throw him and his family out if he doesn’t pay his rent. But the moment Dean notices that Harry’s interests a deal was made, at the time Eggsy hated it hated Dean and hated Mr Harry Hart but. It started with the young man would visit Harry every month and he would be the wolf’s slave for the weekend, he would have to shower first and then wear nothing but an apron around his waist. Then he would clean around the house cook meals for him and that was all fine until the werewolf started to have sex with him.

Eggsy didn’t think he would fall in love but the alpha made it difficult to hate him, he took care of Eggsy after a day or weekend of sex and he would take care of him if Dean had beaten him. The month meetings becoming weekly meetings and Eggsy found himself truly hooked on Harry fucking Hart. He was knocked out of his thoughts with a kiss to his stomach and a tongue cleaning him up. “Ewww Mr Hart.” Eggsy mumbled, the wolf smirked as he looked up at him   
“It’s Harry from now on love.” He smiled, as he went back down to kiss his stomach “And it’s not the worst thing we have done to each other.” Seeing the teen blushed he stood up holding out his hand “Come on let’s go for a shower.” Eggsy gasped as he was pulled up from the floor and then picked up in Harry’s arms and carried to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this later on


End file.
